


Logicality oneshot

by PhanTrashMarley



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Teasing, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashMarley/pseuds/PhanTrashMarley
Summary: Heres a little logicality smut for you guys, tell me if you want me to write more oneshots about logicality or prinxiety or any other ships I'm pretty openXxx





	Logicality oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a little logicality smut for you guys, tell me if you want me to write more oneshots about logicality or prinxiety or any other ships I'm pretty open  
> Xxx

Logan was sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword when Patton came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and put his head on his shoulder. 

"Good morning Patton."

"Hi Logan, how are you?"

"Adequate, how are you?"

"Wonderful, when I'm around you that is."

Logan stopped doing his crossword and turned around to face morality. He looked so cute in the mornings, with his hair all ruffled up and sweatpants on. Patton leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan kissed back and wrapped his arms around Pattons waist. It was a bit awkward since Logan was sitting and Patton was standing, he wanted to do something about that. He stood up and carried Patton to the couch where they both flopped down, Logan straddling Patton as they started kissing harder. Patton broke the kiss for a second. 

"Acting a little dominant aren't you? I think that might change in a bit." He whispered in his ear and winked at him then leaned right back in not even giving time for Logan to say anything.

Patton licked at Logan's lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss further, Logan let him in and Patton reached up and tangled one hand in Logan's hair and the other on his back. The whole situation situation was getting very intense very fast and Logan was hard in his pants in no time. He grinded down on Patton and found out he was just as turned on. Logan grinded down again to get some friction, Patton broke the kiss with a gasp.

"We should head to your room." He said with swollen red lips.

"God yes."

He got off of Patton and looked down, Pattons sweats weren't hiding anything and Logan was getting impatient. He took Pattons hand and went to his room since it was downstairs away from Roman and Virgils rooms. Logan flopped on his bed and looked up at Patton as he crawled over top of Logan, with pure lust in his eyes as he leaned back down and kissed Logan, he breaks the kiss to get Logan's shirt off. Then takes off his own and goes to kissing Logan's neck and collarbones. Then Logan takes back control and flips Patton over and didn't waste no time as he went down Pattons beautiful body and got his fingers under the waistband of Pattons pants and pulled them down. Seeing Patton hard in his boxers took his breath away. He pulled his boxers down and his throbbing erection sprung free. Logan grabbed it in his hand and started jerking it as he crawled up and kissed Patton, he kept eye contact as he slid down until his head was right above Pattons cock. Then without warning he licked from the base to the head and went down as far as he could. Patton was quite large so he couldn't deepthroat him, but he got more than half way down and Pattons moan was loud enough to know he was doing well. Then he started moving up and down, Pattons hand tangled in Logan's hair and pulled on it a bit which made Logan moan, that sent vibrations down Pattons dick and drove Pat mad. He moaned and started pushing Logan's head up and down faster. 

"Fuck Lo!"

Logan let Patton take over as he basically let Patton fuck his mouth. He pulled off with a pop to catch his breath and stroked it as he looked up at Patton. Once Pat lifted his head up to look down at Logan he pulled him up for a kiss. Then Patton did what Logan didn't expect and flipped him over, deepened the kiss, and moved one of his hands down to massage the aching bulge in Logan's pants, he didn't expect that and he moaned because he really needed some friction. He kept kissing him, teasing him, and letting him suffer.

"Patton baby please go faster I'm dying here." 

Patton started going down further and slowed to suck on his nipple. He mewled in response as Patton kept going down. He stopped at his hip bones as he pulled Logan's pants down. He was leaking precome as Patton expected. He decided he had teased Logan enough and wrapped his hand around his dick. Logan threw his head back and moaned as Patton kept stroking him using the precome as makeshift lube. Then he did what Logan was wanting and put the head in his mouth and sucked lightly before swallowing down his whole length. Logan moaned so loud he was sure Virgil and Roman heard him. Patton started bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh my god Pat" Logan said between moans.

Patton pulled of to catch his breath. "Ready for the real fun?" He saw Logan lift his head up and looked at him, his eyes were glazed over from pleasure.

Logan was also catching his breath and when Patton asked him that he lifted his head up and looked at Patton. He had rosy cheeks, swollen lips, and blown out pupils, the look could have made him cum right then and there, but he didn't because yes, he did want to get to the fun part

"Fuck yes." He said in a ragged needy voice.

Patton smiled as Logan reached in his nightstand drawer and pulled out some lube and threw it at Patton as he laid his head back and relaxed. He heard the cap open and smiled.

Patton put a some of the lube on his finger and slicked up Logan's entrance. He heard Logan sigh as Patton pushed his pointer finger in to the knuckle and started moving it in and out slowly, giving Logan some time to adjust before he added another finger. He started scissoring him open and stretching him then added a third finger. He moved his fingers in and out searching for his prostate.

"Fuck Pat right there!" 

He massaged the nerves until Logan was moaning and falling apart under him. He pulled out his fingers and slicked up his dick with lube. He slowly pushed his dick past the ring of tight muscle and sighed as he bottomed out. Logan groaned and grabbed the pillow his head was on once Patton started moving. Pat grabbed Logan's hips and started thrusting into his harder, once he found Logan's prostate he hammered into it ever time he thrusted into him. 

"Oh! My! fuck! ing! God! Pat!" He screamed In between thrusts. Before he knew it he was coming on his stomach and chest moaning Pattons name. Patton slowed down and pulled out. Logan tried to catch his breath but before he could Patton flipped him over so he was on his knees with his shoulders on the bed, and face in the pillows.

"I'm not even close." Patton whispered in Logan's ear.

Patton slammed back into him which made Logan scream. He angled himself so he was hitting Logan's sensitive prostate every time.

"Pat! Pat! Pat! Fuck!" 

"Fuck I'm getting close, you gunna cum for me again Lo?"

"Ahh yes." 

Patton was driving Logan wild. Hammering into him, but then Patton somehow made it even better by grabbing his dick and stroking in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was so intense and it was all happening so fast, he came all over his bed and on his chest. Logan knew Pat was getting close because he was losing his rhythm. Before Logan knew it Patton was coming inside him. Patton sighed as he pulled out and flopped on the bed next to Logan.

"That was amazing Logan." Patton said in between breaths.

"You made me cum twice, I'll say that was pretty fucking amazing."

"I love you Lo."

"I love you too Pat."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so sorry if it ain't good but please leave feedback in the comments!


End file.
